FROM THE LIES I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU
by ichakyungsoo
Summary: Dia awal dari pertemuan kita, di mulai dari ke bohongan mu kepada ku dan kau mulai membuat ku sedikit demi sedikit jatuh cinta kepada mu dan kau berhasil mengambil hati ku. [ ff Chanbaek/ Baekyeol ]
1. Chapter 1

**FROM THE LIES I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU / Chanbaek chapter 1**

Author : Ichakyungie

Main Cast : Chanyeol

Baekhyun a.k.a yeoja

Main Pair : Kaisoo and other

Rated : T / tentuin sendiri yo

Genre : Romance

Sumary : Dia awal dari pertemuan kita, di mulai dari ke bohongan mu kepada ku dan kau mulai membuat ku sedikit demi sedikit jatuh cinta kepada mu dan kau berhasil mengambil hati ku

Author dapat inspirasi dari film nich tapi ceritanya ga sama kaya di film nanti banyak cerita romance yang Author buat biar chinggu tambah penasaran lagi dengan ceritanya he he.

Chapter 1

Terlihat seorang yeoja yang sedang makan malam bersama keluarga kecilnya dengan menggembungkan pipinya yang chubby, bibirnya terlihat tipis serta berwarna merah cherry, kulitnya yang putih susu dan mulus dan rambutnya yang panjang berwarna coklat sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang cantik dia biarkan terurai yeoja itu adalah Byun Baekhyun anak kedua dari Appa dan Eommanya. Baekhyun mempunyai seorang kakak yang bernama Kim Jongin atau bisa di sebut dengan Kai namja dengan bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan namun kulitnya berbeda dengan Baekhyun karena kulit Kai berwarna agak ke coklattan dan bibirnya yang kissble. Kita kembali kepada Baekhyun yang masih saja menggembungkan pipinya yang sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya sambil memainkan sendok dan garpunya.

"Kai bagaimana pertandingan basket di kampus mu?" tanya sang Appa.

"Ahahahaha..tentu saja kalah Appa!" Kai yang menyuap makanannya sambil tertawa.

"Ahahahaha...anak Appa yang satu ini, bagaimana bisa kalah padahal badan mu sudah cukup tinggi" ucap sang Appa.

"Sepertinya teman ku kurang fokus terhadap pertandingan" Kai yang membereskan tempat makannya.

"Eomma..besok Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Lay akan pergi ke Mall eomma aku ingin ikut mereka pergi eomma beleh kan" Baekhyun yang memainkan garpu dan sendoknya.

"Tidak boleh Baekhyun kau terlalu kecil untuk pergi kesana" Eomma yang melarang Baekhyun untuk pergi.

" Tapi eomma aku sudah besar dan aku juga sudah kelas 1 di SM. High School" Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi umur mu baru 16 tahun Baekhyun nanti kalau umur mu sudah 20 tahun eomma izinkan kau pergi ke Mall" eomma Baekhyun sambil meminum minumannya.

"Tapi itu masih lama eomma, ya eomma boleh ya eomma boleh ya" rengek Baekhyun kepada sang eomma.

"Baekhyun eomma sudah bilangkan eomma tidak mengizinkan mu pergi, sekali tidak boleh tetap saja tidak boleh" ucap eomma Baekhyun tegas.

"Apa yang di katakan eomma mu itu benar Baekhyun turuti lah kata eomma mu kau tau kan kalau eomma sampai marah Appa saja takut bila eomma marah" Appa Baekhyun yang langsung dapat lirikan tajam dari sang istri.

"Dari pada kau pergi dengan teman-teman mu ke Mall lebih baik kau menjemput teman Appa dari Amerika di bandara dia datang bersama anak lelakinya" Appa Baekhyun memegang pundak Baekhyun.

"Kenapa harus aku Appa? Kan ada Kai oppa kenapa tidak Kai oppa saja yang menjemput mereka" Baekhyun yang tidak mau di suruh Appanya.

"Aku tidak mau Baekhyun lagian aku ada ujian jadi siap-siap belajar untuk ujian nanti" Kai yang langsung berdiri menuju kamarnya.

"Ayolah Baekhyun untuk sekali ini saja Appa minta tolong kasian teman Appa masih tidak tau daerah Korea" Appa Baekhyun yang masih memegang pundaknya.

"Nde Appa, Baekhyun akan ke bandara besok" suara Baekhyun yang terdengar lesu.

"Begitu dong, anak Appa yang cantik" Rayu sang Appa.

"Dan satu lagi Baekhyun mereka nanti akan tidur di kamar tamu yang ada di atas jadi kamu jangan berisik kalo malam, dan eomma dengar kau sering bertelponan di malam hari memang siap yang kau telpon?" wajah Baekhyun langsung terkejut mendengar perkataan eommanya.

"Tidak eomma aku tidak menelpon siapa-siapa eomma" bohong Baekhyun terhadap sang eomma.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu saatnya untuk tidur Baekhyun ini sudah malam" ucap sang eomma.

Baekhyun pun mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai tiga. Baekhyun yang sudah sampai di kamarnya langsung menelpon seseorang, seseorang itu adalah kekasih Baekhyun sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak di bolehkan eommanya untuk berpacaran karena menurut eommanya Baekhyun masih terlalu kecil untuk mengenal apa namanya cinta dan juga sikap eomma Baekhyun yang sangat menjaga putri satu-satunya itu.

"Chagiya mianhe besok aku tidak bisa pergi bersama mu" Baekhyun yang bersandar pada ranjangnya.

"Kenapa chagiya?" ucap namja ditelpon.

"Kau tau kan sifat eomma ku terhadap ku, aku sudah beralasan terhadap eomma untuk pergi bersama Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Lay tapi masih tidak boleh" ucap Baekhyun.

"Apa aku yang perlu minta izin terhadap eomma mu" kata namja di telpon.

"Andwee Chagiya..eomma kan tidak tau kalau aku sudah punya namja chinggu kalau ketahuan aku tidak tau jadinya seperti apa, mungkin lain kali chagi" Baekhyun yang langsung duduk tegak mendegar ucapan kekasihnya.

"Lain kali itu kapan chagiya sudah 2 tahun pacaran kita belum pernah jalan berdua , mungkin kita harus bersabar dulu menunggu izin dari eomma mu" ucap namja di telpon.

"Nde chagiya..kita memang harus sabar" suara Baekhyun yang terdengar lesu.

"Kau belum mau tidur chagi ini sudah malam" ucap namja di telpon dengan suara manja.

"Belum chagi, aku masih merindukan mu chagi" wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat memerah.

"Tidur lah chagiya, kalau kau tidur kan kau bisa memimpikan ku chagi" goda namja di telpon.

"Huuuhhh dasar..Baiklah jajalyo Kris chagi" ucap Baekhyun dan mematikan telpon.

Namja chinggu Baekhyun adalah Kris leleaki yang satu sekolah dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Kris sudah 2 tahun tanpa sepengetahuan eomma Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun sangat mencintai Kris. Baekhyun mulai merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya yang empuk namun Kai sang oppa Baekhyun langsung masuk tanpa mengetok pintu.

"Baekhyun ada telfon untuk mu cepat angkat dari Kyungsoo jangan lama-lama karena oppa menunggu telpon dari Suho Hyung" ucap Kai.

"Oppa bilang ingin belajar kenapa malah bertelponan dengan Suho oppa" Baekhyun yang melemparkan bantalnya kepada Kai.

"Ujiannya masih dua minggu lagi jadi nanti saja oppa belajarnya santai saja" Kai yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak oppa saja yang menjemput teman ayah di bandara kenapa harus aku" Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal terhadap Kai.

"Hei..hei jangan menggembungkan pipimu seperti itu, yang ingin di tunangkan kau bukan oppa jadi kau saja yang menjemputnya di bandara" Kai mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Tunangan ha ha ha ha..jangan suka bercanda oppa bisa tidak mencari bahan lelucon yang baik Kai oppa ku tersayang" manja Baekhyun terhadap Kai.

"Oppa tidak bercanda Baekhyun kalau tidak salah nama anak teman Appa bernama Chanyeol, sudah angkat telpon dari Kyungsoo ingat jaangan lama-lama selamat bertemu dengan tunangan mu besok" Kai melempar bantal kepada Baekhyun dan mulai berjalan pergi.

"Yeobeseo nyonya Kyungsoo ada apa kau menelpon ku jam segini" ucap Baekhyun.

"Itu tadi Kai oppa yang menerima telpon ku, Kai oppa cerita apa saja terhadap mu, apa dia ada menanyakan ku, sedang apa dia sekarang?" Kyungsoo yang banyak melayangkan pertanyaannya di telpon.

"Ya Ya Ya..Kyungsoo satu-persatu pertanyaan mu itu aku susah untuk menjawabnya kesal Baekhyun.

"Kau ini aku kan penasaran dengan reaksi Kai oppa saat dia menerima telpon ku" ucap Kyungsoo di telpon.

"Jawabannya biasa saja nyonya Kyungsoo yang cerewet, apa sebegitunya kah kau menyukai oppa ku Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun.

"Huuuffffttt..begitu ya rupanya, ya sudah kalau begitu aku tutup dulu telponnya karena aku ingin tidur" Kyungsoo yang kecewa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"MWO..jadi kau menelpon hanya ingin menanyakan Kai oppa, sahabat apa kau ini" kesal Baekhyun.

"Ha..ha..ha..ha..ha..ha..aigoo jangan marah seperti itu Baekhyun" rayu Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun.

"Dasar..mmm, besok aku tidak masuk ke sekolah karena ingin menjemput teman ayahku dari amerika dan anaknya di bandara" Baekhyun sambil merebahkan dirinya.

"Dari Amerika waahh pasti anak teman ayah mu itu namja" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau Kyungsoo?" heran Baekhyun

"Mungkin aku memiliki indra ke enam Baekhyun" Kungsoo yang sangat percaya dirinya.

"Ada-ada saja kau ini" Baekhyun sambil tertawa di telpon.

"Jangan-jangan kau ingin di jodoh dengan teman Appa mu itu Baekhyun" tebak Kyungsoo.

"Hei kau jangan mengatakannya seperti itu Kyungsoo karena tadi Kai oppa juga mengatakannya seperti itu kepada ku" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah terima saja baekhyun beruntung sekali kau mendapat tunangan dari Amerika" ucap Kyungsoo asal.

"Mwoo..Ndo Chinca Babo-ya..bagaiman dengan Kris dan aku pun tidak mau ada acara perjodohan" Baekhyun yang kesal terhadap Kyungsso.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau buat ku saja baekhyun habis Kai oppa tidak mau dengan ku padahal aku sangat menyukainya" jawab Kyungsoo di telpon.

"Ya ya Kyungsoo..apa kau tidak mau berusaha untuk merebut hati oppa ku, berusahalah Kyungsoo aku mendukung mu Kyungsoo Hwaiting" Baekhyun yang sambil mengepalklan tangannya walau pun tidak dilihat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah Baekhyun aku akan berusaha merebut hati Kai oppa" senang Kyungsoo.

"Begitu baru namanya Kyungsoo yang keras kepala" Baekhyun sambil meledek Kyungsoo.

"Ya Baekhyun dari tadi kau bicara terus kapan aku tidurnya aku kan ingin tidur" kata Kyungsoo.

"Mwo..kenapa jadi menyalahkan diri ku kau kan yang dari tadi memulainya dasar yeoja cerewet" Baekhyun yang sudah sangat kesal terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Jajalyo Baekhyunie" ucap Kyungsoo pada sahabatnya.

"Nde...jajalyo Kyungie" ucap Baekhyun dan memetikan telponnya.

Baekhyun pun merebahkan tubuhnya dan bersiap-siap untuk menuju ke alam mimpinya namun terlihat Baekhyun sedang berpikir. Baekhyun berpikir bagaimanakah sosok anak dari teman Appanya apakah mudah untuk berteman namun tanpa di sadari Baekhyun sudah mulai terlelap.

Pagi pun sudah tiba Baekhyun mulai bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk mandi karena hari ini dia akan menjemput teman Appanya dari Amerika. Setalah Baekhyun selesai mandi langsung mempesiapkan bawah sudah terlihat sang supir menunggu Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun berangkat ke Bandara. Baekhyun pun mulai menunggu teman Appanya di bandara sambil duduk di troli.

"Nyonya muda sepertinya teman Appa nyonya tidak terlihat dan saya sudah memegang tulisan teman Appa nyonya muda dan tak ada satu orang pun yang datang kepada saya" kata sang supir.

"Begitu ya..ajhusi tunggu saja disini Baekhyun ingin menelpon Appa sebentar" baekhyun pun berjalan menuju telpon umum.

"Appa..mana teman Appa? Baekhyun sudah menunggu dari tadi tidak datang-datang" kasal Baekhyun.

"Tidak mungkin mereka sudah datang dari tiga jam lalu Baekhyun jangan-jangan kau yang salah menunggu mereka" tanya balik Appa Baekhyun.

"Tidak mungkin Appa, Baekhyun sudah menunggu merek...ya ampun Appa Baekhyun salah tempat menjemput mereka Baekhyun menunggu di kedatangan dalam negri" Baekhyun yang sangat terkejut membaca papan tanda bandara.

"Aigooo Baekhyun kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini, kasihan kan teman Appa menunggu mu sudah 3 jam cepat cari mereka" ucap sang Appa.

"Nde Appa" Baekhyun yang menutup telponnya.

Baekhyun pun langsung berlari mencari teman Appanya dan tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang dan menumpahkan minuman yang di bawa oleh Baekhyun tabrak. Orang yang di tambrak Baekhyun ternyata seorang namja yang tinggi dan berwajah sangat tampan dengan memakai kaca mata hitamnya memakai baju kaos putih dengan jaket kulit hitamnya dan bercelana jins hitam dan juga sepatunya yang berwana putih.

"Mianhe chinca mianhe aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" Baekhyun yang membersihkan dirinya.

"YAA..apa kau buta hah.. makanya kalau kau memiliki mata taruh mata mu di depan" ucap ketus dari sang namja.

"Nyonya muda Baekhyun apa anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang supir pada Baekhyun.

"Oh jadi kau yang bernama Baekhyun, kau tau sudah jam berapa ini semenjak aku dan Appa menunggu mu" ucap sang namja ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

"Nde..mianhe sudah membuat kalian menunggu" Baekhyun yang menundukan wajahnya.

"Jangan hanya pada ku kau minta maaf, minta maaf juga dengan Appa ku dia sudah dari tadi menunggu mu" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada ketusnya.

Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju Appa Chanyeol dan terlihat Appa Chanyeol yang duduk dengan barang-barang di sebelahnya. Baekhyun yang melihat wajah Appanya Chanyeol hampir saja takut karena wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal namun...

"Apa kau Byun Baekhyun" ucap Appa Chanyeol.

"Nde Ajushi..mianhe sudah membuat Ajushi menunggu lama" Baekhyun yang mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aigooo..uri Baekhyunie ternyata sudah besar rupanya dan sangat cantik dan sangat imut waktu dulu kau masih sangat kecil dan Ajushi yang sering menggendongmu sekarang kau sudah remaja dan pasti kau sudah mempunyai namja chinggu" ucap Appa Chanyeol yang langsung mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Aniyeo ajushi saya belum punya namja chinggu" bohong Baekhyun dan gugup.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol maaf kalau sifat Chanyeol sangat dingin dan bicaranya rada ketus mungkin karena kepergian Eommanya dia seperti itu. Baik lah mari kita pulang Ajushi sangat merindukan masakkan Eomma mu" Appa Chanyeol yang langsung membawa Baekhyun ke mobil.

Baekhyun mengira Appa Chanyeol sangat lah galak karena wajah Appa Chanyeol sangat medukung tapi pikiran Baekhyun salah Appa Chanyeol ternyata mudah untuk di bawa berbincang-bincang dan sangat ramah terhadap orang berbeda sekali dengan Chanyeol yang berwajah dingin dan nada bicaranya juga lumaya ketus. Sesampainya mereka di rumah Baekhyun disana terlihat Appa Baekhyun dan Eommanya menyambut kedatangan mereka dan Baekhyun di suruh mengantarkan Chanyeol ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Nah Chanyeol ini kamar mu dan di lorong itu di sana terdapat kamar mandi, kalau kau ada apa-apa dan meminta bantuan kamar ku ada di atas panggil saja aku" jelas Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa aku memanggil mu dan aku tidak akan meminta bantuan apa pun kepada mu" ketus Baekhyun.

"Ya aku kan hanya menawari saja kenapa kau berbicara seperti it, aku juga tidak sudi untuk membantu mu dan ku tarik kata-kata ku tadi" kesal Baekhyun.

"Aku juga tidak akan menerima tawaran mu" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun langsung meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan wajah yang menahan marah, Baekhyun langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya, Baekhyun pun mendengar suara telponnya berbunyi.

"Yeoboseo" Baekhyun menjawab telponnya.

"Ya Baekhyun bagaimana, seperti apa wajah anak teman Appa mu itu" ternyata yang menelpon adalah Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini menelpon ku untuk menanyakan itu" kesal Baekhyun makin bertambah.

"Ayolah Baekhyun jawab pertanyaan ku" Kyungsoo yang sedikit memaksa.

"Nde..nyonya cerewet kita, aku kesal Kyungsoo baru saja aku bertemu dengan dirinya bukannya salam perkenalan eh malah aku dapat cacian sifatnya sangat dingin dan juga bicaranya sangat ketus" Baekhyun yang mengingat pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Apakah tampan Baekhyun" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Lumayan tampan lah tapi sayang berbeda dengan sifatnya" Baekhyun yang duduk di ranjangnya.

"Kalau begitu besok aku kerumah mu ya, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa orangnya" kata Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini selalu saja ingin tau" Baekhyun yang tersenyum melihat sifat sahabatnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu sampai bertemu di sekolah Baekhyun" kata Kyungsoo.

"Nde Kyungsoo" langsung mematikan telponnya.

Baekhyun yang merasa haus pun ingin mengambil air ke bawah dia keluar kamarnya ingin pergi ke dapur namun Baekhyun yang melewati kamar Chanyeol pun tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Chanyeol dengan seseorang karena Baekhyun yang memiliki sifat penasaran pun menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Aku pun tidak tau akan begini jadinya ternyata aku di suruh datang kesini untuk kenal dengan calon istriku" ucap Chanyeol pada seseorang di dalam kamar namun sepertinya dia sedang menelpon.

"Jalani saja dulu Chanyeol aku yakin kau pun juga akan menyukainya" ucap namja di telpon.

"Aku harap begitu, aku juga tidak tau ternyata calon tunangan ku adalah Byun Baekhyun anak dari teman Appa ku" Chanyeol yang masih menelpon.

Baekhyun yang dari tadi mendengar pembicaraan Chanyeol pun sangat terkejut sampai mulutnya terbuka ternyata yang di bicarakan Kai dan Kyungsoo benar kalau dia benar-benar ingin di jodohkan dan yang menjadi calon tunangannya adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun masih penasaran dan mulai mengintip di balik lubang kunci. Baekhyun yang tidak menyadari Chanyeol yang membuka pintu kamarnya.

" CKLEK "

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap ketus Chanyeol

"Oooopppsss" Baekhyun yang masih menunduk dan wajahnya mengahadap perut Chanyeol.

**~~~TBC~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**FROM THE LIES I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU / Chanbaek chapter 2**

Author : Ichakyungie

Main Cast : Chanyeol

Baekhyun a.k.a yeoja

Main Pair : Kaisoo and other

Rated : T / tentuin sendiri yo

Genre : Romance

Sumary :"Dia awal dari pertemuan kita, di mulai dari ke bohongan mu kepada ku dan kau mulai membuat ku sedikit demi sedikit jatuh cinta kepada mu dan kau berhasil mengambil hati ku "

Author dapat inspirasi dari film nich tapi ceritanya ga sama kaya di film nanti banyak cerita romance yang Author buat biar chinggu tambah penasaran lagi dengan ceritanya he he.

" CKLEK "

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap ketus Chanyeol

"Oooopppsss" Baekhyun yang masih menunduk dan wajahnya mengahadap perut Chanyeol.

**Chapter 2**

"Kau sedang apa menunduk seperti itu" Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak ada memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun yang kesulitan mencari alasan.

"Kalau kau tidak melakukan apa-apa buat apa kau menunduk seperti ingin mengintip sesuatu" Chanyeol sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau memang ingin mengintip ku dasar yeoja yadong" ucap Chanyeol ketus.

"MWO..apa yang kau bilang tadi, YAAA..siapa yang mengintip mu dan apa gunanya aku mengintip mu" kesal Baekhyun.

"Lalu sedang apa kau di depan kamar seorang tamu seperti itu dasar tidak sopan" Chanyeol berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa tidak sopan kata mu, kau yang lebih tidak sopan lagi seenaknya saja membentak tuan rumah seperti itu" Baekhyun yang semakin kesal terhadap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak merasa kau sebagai tuan rumah disini, tuan rumah disini adalah Appa mu dan Eomma mu saja" Chanyeol yang melipat kedua tangannya.

"Mwo..dasar namja kurang ajar" mata Baekhyun O_O terhadap Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bilang..!" Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau ini sudah tidak sopan di rumah orang dan sifat mu yang sangat menyebalkan ternyata kau pun tuli juga" Baekhyun berwajah merehkan.

"Mwo..Berani sekali kau mengatakan aku tuli dasar yeoja tak bertata KRAMA" ada kata penekanan di kata terakhir Chanyeol ucapkan.

"MWO...kau memang namja kurang ajar seandainya kau bukan anak teman Appa ku sudah ku habisi kau" sabar Baekhyun.

"Menghabisi ku kata mu dengan cara apa badan mu yang terlihat kecil seperti itu menggapai kepala ku saja tidak sanggup..hahaha" Chanyeol yang terkekeh.

Baekhyun hanya dapat diam saja mendengar ucapan Chanyeol karena dari tadi dia sudah menahan marahnya karena sifat Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat lah kurang ajar seandainya saja malam tidak larut mungkin sudah dia tarik rambut keriting Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang masih terdiam pun teringat dengan perbincangan Chanyeol dengan orang lain yang membahas tentang pertunangan mereka Baekhyun pun bertannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Yaaaa..aku tadi mendengar kau berbincang dengan seseorang tentang masalah pertunangan" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa kau menguping pembicaraan ku tadi" Chanyeol berbalik bertanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian tadi" jawab Baekhyun.

"Sama saja kau menguping..oh jadi kau menunduk tadi menguping pembicaraan ku" ketus Chanyeol.

"Ya tiang listrik berjalan aku tadi sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian" kesal Baekhyun.

"Tiang listrik berjalan kata mu dasar dasar yeoja pendek" balas Chanyeol.

"Mwo apa kau bilang sudah lah aku tidak mau berdebat dengan dan tentang pertunangan itu apa benar tentang kita berdua?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukan urusan mu pendek" jawab singkat Chanyeol.

"Itu pasti urusan ku dan aku dengar kau lah calon pendamping ku" jawab kesal Baekhyun.

"Kalo iya memangnya kenapa, seharusnya kau bersyukur mendapat calon tunangan sepertiku yang tampan ini" sifat percaya diri Chanyeol keluar.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, itu berarti aku mendapat mimpi buruk karena calon tunangan ku seperti dirimu" Baekhyun bersandar di dinding.

Karena perdebatan dan pertengkaran kecil mereka berdua, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari kalau kai dari tadi melihat perdebatan mereka berdua. Kai yang ingin tidur terganggu karena suara berisik dari luar kamarnya dan kai pun keluar.

"Hei, kalian berdua berhenti lah bertengkar sudah jam berapa ini?" Kai yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Oppa/Hyung" ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Kalian tidak sadar hah ini sudah larut malam aku ingin tidur, apa yang kalian perdebatkan dari tadi?" tanya Kai kepada kedua dongsaengnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Oppa, mianhe Oppa sudah mengganggu mu" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung aku juga, mianhe sudah membuat tidur mu terganggu" ucapa Chanyeol.

"Gwenchana, lebih baik kalian berdua tidur ini sudah sangat larut dan kau Baekhyun kau besok kau sekolah cepat lah tidur" ucap Kai sambil menguap dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Nde Oppa, jajalyo oppa" Baekhyun yang melihat Kai sudah masuk kekamarnya.

" Ini semua gara-gara dirimu" Chanyeol menunjukan jarinya kepada Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bilang, gara-gara diri ku bukan kah kau yang dari tadi memulai perdebatan ini" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya.

"Salah dirimu sendiri kenapa kau membahas masalah pertunangan tadi" ucapan ketus Chanyeol.

"Aku kan hanya ingin tau apakah itu benar-benar terjadi" baekhyun yang masih penasaran.

"Aku sudah bilangkan itu bukan urusan mu yeoja pendek" Chanyeol yang sambil mengejek.

"Dasar namja kurang ajar, berhenti memanggil ku pendek" kesal Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa pendek" Chanyeol yang masih mengejek Baekhyun.

"DASAR NAMJA KURANG AJAR, TIANG LISTRIK BERJALAN BERAMBUT KERITING" teriak Baekhyun.

" YAA..CHANYEOL..BAEKHYUN..KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTILAH BERTENGKAR, AKU INGIN TIDUR INI SUDAH LARUT MALAM KALAU INGIN DI LANJUTKAN BESOK PAGI SAJA, TIDUR KALIAN BERDUA" Kai yang berteriak di kamarnya.

Mereka yang mendengar teriakkan Kai pun terdiam. Chanyeol pun langsung masuk kekamarnya tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih kesal terhadap Chanyeol pun langsung pergi menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya yang empuknya namun dia masih memikirkan tentang pertunangannya dengan Chanyeol sampai-sampai Baekhyun terlelap dengan sendirinya.

Pagi pun tiba terlihat Baekhyun yang sudah rapi dengan seragamnya bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kesekolah. Baekhyun yang keluar dari kamarnya lalu turun untuk memulai sarapan. Terlihat di meja makan yang terdapa Eomma, Appa, dan Kai di tambah dengan kedatangan tamu Appa Baekhyun dan anaknya Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun menuju ke meja makan dan duduk sebalah Kai. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol langsung merubah raut muka menjadi kesal karena kejadian malam tadi. Mereka pun makan dengan canda gurau.

Baekhyun pun sampai di sekolahnya dan langsung duduk di bangkunya. Tidak beberapa lama Kyungsoo yeoja bermata bulat bertubuh mungil pun datang dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Pagi Baekhyun" Kyungsoo manaruh tasnya dan langsung duduk.

"Pagi Kyungsoo, mana yang lainnya" ucap Baekhyun.

"Luhan dan Lay belum datang Baekhyun aku berangkat tidak bersama mereka" Kyungsoo mejawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Tumben kau datang sepagi ini Kyungsoo dan yang ku tau kau selalu berangkat dengan Lay dan Luhan?" Baekhyun yang terlihat bingung terhadap sahabatnya.

"Kau ini, aku sengaja datang sepagi ini ingin mendengar cerita tentang calon tunangan mu" Kyungsoo sambil memegang pundak Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat membenci tiang listrik berjalan itu Kyungsoo dia membuat ku kesal sekali malam tadi" Baekhyun langsung merubah raut wajahnya.

"Memang ada kejadian apa malam tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Baekhyun pun meceritakan semuanya kepada Kyungsoo dan juga tentang pertunangannya sampai-sampai apa yang membuat dia membenci Chanyeol dengan panjang lebar. Kyungsoo dari tadi mendengar cerita Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha... apa kau benar-benar mengintip seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo di sela tawanya.

"Ya Kyungsoo berhentilah tertawa, iya karena aku penasaran" Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Dan dia pun mengatakan diri mu pendek...hahahahahaha" Kyungsoo pun masih tertawa.

"Kyungsoo berhenti lah tertawa jangan sampai aku membenci mu juga" Baekhyun langsung memberi lirikan tajam kepada Kyungsoo.

"Hahahahaha..miahe Baekhyun-na jangan marah seperti itu" Kyungsoo lansung memeluk Baekhyun.

"Kau ini, gara-gara tiang listrik itu aku sampai di marahi Kai Oppa" Baekhyun yang tertunduk.

"Kau juga sih tau saja sudah larut malam tapi masih saja bertengkar dengan calon tunagan mu itu" Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Ya Kyungsoo, kau ini sebenarnya membela sahabat mu atau membela tiang listrik itu" kesal Baekhyun.

"Ya tentuuuuu sajjjaaa..Calon tunangan mu ahahahahaha" ejek Kyungsoo.

"Ya Do Kyung Soo sahabat macam apa kau ini" bentak Baekhyun.

"Hahahaha aku hanya bercanda Baekhyun-na" Kyungsoo yang mengusap pundak Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-na hari ini aku akan kerumah mu bolehkan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa kau kerumah ku?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Kau ini, tentu saja ingin melihat calon tunangan mu Baekhyun seperti orangnya" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau pasti akan menyesal mengenalnya Kyungsoo, dia sangat menyebalkan" Baekhyun yang memberitahu tentang Chanyeol.

"Makanya itu aku ingin kerumah mu bolehkan" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Baiklah nyonya Kyungsoo" jawab Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama karena ada les nanti sore tidak apa-apakan" kata Kyungsoo.

"Iya Kyungsoo" jawab singkat Baekhyun.

"Apa Kai Oppa ada di rumah Baekhyun" Kyungsoo yang terlihat malu bertanya tentang Kai.

"Kai Oppa tidak ada di rumah Kyungsoo, Kai Oppa kuliah dan siangnya dia latihan basket" jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh begitu" Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedikit kecewa.

Tidak terasa jam pulang sekolah pun tiba, terlihat dua yeoja yang sedang berjalan sambil bercanda tawa entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mereka adalah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menunggu jemputan Baekhyun. Jemputan Baekhyun pun datang dan mereka berdua pun langsung menuju kerumah. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung menuju kekamarnya.

"Aaaaahhhhh..lelahnya" Baekhyun yang merebahkan dirinya dikasur.

"Baekhyun aku pergi ke toilet dulu ya" Kyungsoo langsung keluar.

"Hah..hah..hah..hah" nafas Kyungsoo yang tertatih –tatih.

"Kau kenapa Kyungsoo, kenapa kau seperti orang berlari seperti itu habis dari toilet?" tanya Baekhyun yang bingung melihat Kyungsoo.

"Aku sepertinya baru bertemu malaikat pangeran tampan Baekhyun" Kyungsoo berwajah O_O.

"Malaikat pangeran tampan? Apa kau baru bertemu Kai Oppa?" Bingung Baekhyun.

"Bukan Baekhyun aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi" Kyungsoo yang masih antusias.

"Memang Kau melihatnya dimana Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun yang masih heran apa yang di bicarakan Kyungsoo.

"Di kamar mandi Baekhyun" jawab Kyungsoo.

"HAH..Kamar mandi, kau ini ada-ada saja mana mungkin malaikat di kamar mandi" Baekhyun yang semakin bingung.

"Aku serius Baekhyun aku bertemu dengan malaikat itu di kamar mandi dan dia pun tersenyum terhadap ku" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Jangan membuat ku semakin bingung dengan perkataan mu Kyungsoo" Baekhyun mulai kesal.

"Aku benar-benar serius Baekhyun, apa mungkin malaikat itu adalah jodoh ku supaya aku berhenti mengejar Kai Oppa, aku yakin dia pasti jodoh ku yang di kirimkan tuhan untuk ku" Jawab asal Kyungsoo.

"Ya Kyungsoo jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, aku tidak akan mengizin kan mu untuk memilih namja lain selain Oppa ku" Baekhyun melipat kan kedua tangannya.

"Kau ini, belum tentukan Kai Oppa menyukai ku juga" ada nada kecewa di ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu dan di kata mu kau bertemu malaikat tadi" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Di kamar mandi, ayo cepat ikut aku" Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi.

"Apa kau serius disni kau melihatnya" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku serius Baekhyun kalau kau tidak percaya ketok saja" Kyungsoo yang mendorong tubuh Baekhyun didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak mau, apa kau gila" Baekhyun yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kau intip saja" ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun mulai menundudukan tubuhnya untuk mengintip siapa orang yang ada di dalam kamar mandi tanpa menyadari apa pun Baekhyun masih mengintip sampai orang yang berada di dalam karma mandi pun keluar.

" CKLEK "

" OH MY GOOD" ucap Kyungsoo tangannya yang menutup mulutnya.

"Ooppppsss" ucap Baekhyun yang masih dengan posisi mengintip.

Wajah Baekhyun tepat sekali didepan perut orang yang ingin di intipnya, perutnya yang terlihat bidang dan kulitnya berwarna putih mulus Baekhyun pun langsung mengadahkan kepalanya betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun siapa orang tersebut teryata adalah Chanyeol yang baru saja selasai mandi dan setengah naked... terlihat eeerrr..sexy.

"Hei..apa yang kau lakukan masih saja mengintip orang" jawab ketus Chanyeol.

" Siapa yang mengintip, aku tidak mengintip" jawab Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di kamar mandi dengan posisi yang sama saat kau mengintip ku sebelumnya" Chanyeol yang memandang Baekhyun.

"A-aku hanya ingin tau apa ada orang didalam kamar mandi ini?" jawab Baekhyun.

"Alasan mu saja, katakan saja kalau kau ingin mengintip ku mandi ya kan" Chanyeol yang menuduh Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang mengintip mu mandi hah, jangan asal bicara kau" kesal Baekhyun.

"Tebakkan ku memang benar kan yeoja pendek" Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ya berhentilah memanggil ku dengan sebutan yeoja pendek tiang listrik berjalan" Marah Baekhyun.

"dan apa gunanya aku mengintip mu mandi, aku hanya tak ingin mengetuk pintunya karena takut mengganggu" Beakhyun yang memberi alasan yang sulit di pahami.

"Alasan macam apa itu, bilang saja kau ingin mengintip tubuh calon suami mu yang sexy ini" lagi-lagi percaya diri Chanyeol keluar.

"Apa kau bilang hah, ingin melihat tubuh mu aku saja tidak berniat ingin melihat tubuh mu yang tidak sexy itu" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dasar yeoja aneh pendek, tubuh ku ini sexy" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya kau masih mengatakan ku pendek hah, berhenti memanggil ku sperti itu" Baekhyun yang memukul-mukul Chanyeol.

Handuk yang berada di leher Chanyeol tidak sengaja terjatuh akibat Baekhyun yang memukul-mukul Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang melihat handuk Chanyeol terjatuh pun menoleh ke tubuh Chanyeol yang setengah naked. Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang memang terlihat sexy, Baekhyun pun langsung memalingkan tubuhnya.

"DEG"

"DEG"

"DEG"

"Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini melihat tubuh Chanyeol dan tubuh tiang listrik itu benar-benar sexy" batin Baekhyun

Baekhyun pun memegang pipinya yang terasa memanas terdapat semburat rona merah di pipi chubbynya. Baekhyun masih mengahadap belakang sampai Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun menghadap dirinya dan wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat dekat.

"Ada apa dengan mu pendek? Dan kenapa wajah merah?" ujar Chanyeol.

**~~~TBC~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**FROM THE LIES I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU / Chanbaek chapter 3**

Author : Ichakyungie

Main Cast : Chanyeol

Baekhyun a.k.a yeoja

Main Pair : Kaisoo and other

Rated : T / tentuin sendiri yo

Genre : Romance

Sumary :"Dia awal dari pertemuan kita, di mulai dari ke bohongan mu kepada ku dan kau mulai membuat ku sedikit demi sedikit jatuh cinta kepada mu dan kau berhasil mengambil hati ku "

Author dapat inspirasi dari film nich tapi ceritanya ga sama kaya di film nanti banyak cerita romance yang Author buat biar chinggu tambah penasaran lagi dengan ceritanya he he. Alur bisa berubah seiring waktu ke ke ke ^^.

"DEG"

"DEG"

"DEG"

"Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini melihat tubuh Chanyeol dan tubuh tiang listrik itu benar-benar sexy" batin Baekhyun

Baekhyun pun memegang pipinya yang terasa memanas terdapat semburat rona merah di pipi chubbynya. Baekhyun masih mengahadap belakang sampai Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun menghadap dirinya dan wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat dekat.

"Ada apa dengan mu pendek? Dan kenapa wajah merah?" ujar Chanyeol.

Chapter 3

"Y-ya apa yang kau bilang tadi" gugup Baekhyun.

"Aq bertanya kepada mu kenapa wajah mu menjadi mereh seperti kepitng rebus"

"Sejak kapan muka ku menjadi merah, muka ku tidak merah" sangkal Baekhyun.

"Kau ini memang cerewet rupanya, sudah terlihat jelas muka mu merah" Chanyeol yang masih kekeh dengan pernyataannya.

"Apa kau bilang tadi dasar namja mesum, sudah ku bilang muka ku tidak memerah" Kesal Baekhyun.

"Apa mesum, seharusnya yang mesum itu kau Baekhyun kenapa mengintip orang saat mandi"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mengintip aku hanya memastikan ada orang atau tidak didalam"

"Bohong, aku tau kau mengintip ku dan kenapa kau mengatai ku mesum , hah"

"Kau tidak sadar dari tadi kau telanjang dada di hadapan seorang yeoja"

"memangnya kenapa, apa kau menyukai dada bidang calon suami mu ini"

"MWO..dasar tiang listrik mesum siapa yang menyukai dada bidang mu yang tidak sexy itu"

"Kalau aku tidak sexy kenapa kau melihat ku wajah mu berubah menjadi merah"

"Sudah ku bilang wajah ku tidak merah apalagi melihat tubuh mu"

Kyungsoo yang dari tadi tidak di perhatikan keberadaannya bingung melihat pertingkaran mereka berdua dan mulai membuka suara.

"Apa kalian bisa berhenti bertengkar"

"TIDAK BISA" jawab Chanyeol/Baekhyol.

"Apa kalian tidak memperhatikan pertengkaran kalian ini dimana ini di depan kamar mandi"

"Ini semua salah mu sendiri pendek" Chanyeol langsung menyalahkan Baekhyun.

"Ya, kenapa kau menjadi menyalahkan ku, kau sendiri kan memulainya sendiri" Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sudahlah, hentikan lah perkaelahian kalian berdua" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga malas beredebat dengan yeoja pendek ini"

"Aku pun juga malas berdebat dengan tiang listrik seperti mu" Baekhyun yang tidak mau kalah dengan Chanyeol.

"Huuuffft" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya karena perdebatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Hei Yeoja pendek lain kali kalau kau ingin ke kamar mandi ketuk dulu pintunya" Chanyeol langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

"Bagaimana sekarang Kyungsoo kau puas kan sekarang sudah melihat tiang listrik itu" kesal Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol yang masuk kedalam kamarnya pun langsung menuju kekemar Baekhyun. Terlihat Baekhyun sangat kesal karena pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang berjalan di belakang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya Baekhyun, kau itu bodoh atau buta sih" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kenapa, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu"

"Kau mempunyai calon tunangan setampan Chanyeol apa kau tidak mau"

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi, tampan.. apa kau gila"

"Kau yang gila, seandainya aku jadi diri mu aku akan memilih Chanyeol dari pada Kris"

"Itu menurut mu"

"Sebaiknya kau harus putus dengan Kris, Baekhyun"

"Mwo.. apa kau gila, putus dengan Kris iti tidak mungkin"

"Kau tidak terlihat cocok bersama dengan Kris dan apakah dia benar-benar mencintai mu?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah putus dengan Kris, lagi pula aku tau pasti Kris mencintaiku"

"Terserah kau saja Baekhyun, seandainya aku jadi diri mu akan ku manfaatkan Chanyeol"

"Maksud mu Kyungsoo?"

"Bukan memanfaatkan istilah materi, wajah Chanyeolkan sangat tampan jadi aku memanfaatkan saja dia untuk aku bawa jalan-jalan kan lumayan"

"Ada-ada saja pemikiran mu Kyungsoo, lalu bagaimana dengan oppa ku?"

"Akan ku pikirkan lagi habisnya Kai oppa tidak pernah memperhatikan ku"

"Berusahalah Kyungsoo untuk merebut hati oppa ku, aku tau pasti suatu saat Kai oppa mau menerima perasaan mu"

"Semoga saja Baekhyun"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo asyik berbincang-bincang dikamar tanpa mereka sadari Eomma Baekhyun yang membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada Eomma, hanya berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, wae Eomma?"

"Oh, ternyata ada Kyungsoo disini"

"Ne ajumha, anyeong lama tidak bertemu" Kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Anyeong Kyungsoo...oh iya Baekhyun cepat kau ganti baju"

"Memangnya ada apa Eomma?"

"Eomma ingin meminta tolong pada mu untuk menemani Chanyeol jalan-jalan hari ini katanya dia ingin membeli oleh-oleh untuk temannya"

"Aku tidak mau Eomma, kenapa tidak Eomma saja yang menemani Chaenyeol berbelanja"

"Eomma tidak bisa chagi, Eomma ada janji dengan teman Eomma"

"Kan ada Kai oppa kenapa tidak minta temani Kai oppa saja"

"Kai oppa mu tidak bisa Baekhyun kau tau sendiri kan kalau oppa mu ada latihan Basket"

"Kenapa harus aku Eomma" Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya.

"Eomma mohon temenani Chanyeol ya, kasian dia tidak tapi tau tentang daerah Korea"

"Ne Eomma..." muka Baekhyun masih cemberut.

"Ajak saja Kyungsoo sekalian kau ada temannya, Kyungsoo kau mau kan menemani Baekhyun"

"Kyungsoo tidak bisa katanya dia ada les nanti sore, jadi Kyungsoo..." Kyungsoo langsung memotong pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Baekhyun, aku tidak ada les hari ini ajhuma dengan senang hati aku akan menemani Baekhyun" bohong Kyungsoo terhadap eomma Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu cepatlah kalian berdua ganti pakaian Chanyeol sudah menunggu kalian" ucap eomma Baekhyun sambil keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

Setalah eomma Baekhyun keluar mereka berdua pun langsung bersiap-siap mengganti pakaian mereka. Kyungsoo yang berada dirumah Baekhyun dari pulang sekolah terpaksa meminjam baju Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengenakan baju kasual dengan celana jeans berwarna biru malam dan rambutnya yang panjang iya kuncir kebelakang walau pun sangat sederhana namun Baekhyun terlihat cantik sedangkan Kyungsoo yang meminjam baju Baekhyun mengenakan baju kaos kentat yang memperlihatkan tubuh sexynya dan celana jeans sama seperti Baekhyun dan rambut panjang hitamnya iya galung tinggi. Mereka berdua berdiri di depan kaca dan betapa cantiknya mereka berdua.

"Ya Kyungsoo, kenapa kau berbohong pada eomma ku padahal kau ada les hari ini"

"Mianhe Baekhyun mumpung aku dapat kesempatan bisa bersama Chanyeol" Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Huh dasar kau ini ada-ada saja alasanmu, kau tunggu disini aku akan memanggil Chanyeol" Baekhyun yang sudah memegang ganggang pintunya langsung di hentikan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Biar aku saja yang memanggil Chanyeol kau bersiap-siap saja aku takut kalau kau bertemu dengannya bisa-bisa kau bertengkar lagi seperti ku lihat tadi" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" jawab Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo pun keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan berjalan menuruni tangga untuk memanggil Chanyeol tapi ternyata Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamarnya Kyungsoo pun langsung berjalan kearah Chanyeol.

"Cha-Chanyeol-sii" gugup Kyungsoo.

"Ne, ada apa?" Chanyeol yang mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung melihat sikap Kyungsoo.

"Aku dan Baekhyun sudah siap, apa kau juga siap?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Oh..aku sudah siap dari tadi dan kalian berdua lama sekali berdandan" jawab jutek Chanyeol dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Mi-mianhe Chanyeol-sii, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" Kyungsoo mendundukan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun namun langkahnya langsung di hentikan oleh Chanyeol dan memegangi tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu, aku belum tau nama mu" ucap Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang terlihat bingung karena Chanyeol langsung memegang tangannya hanya membulatkan matanya O_O.

"Ne..?" Kyungsoo yang masih bingung.

"Apa kau tuli, aku belum tau nama mu dan siapa namamu" Chanyeol yang masih dengan sikap jutek.

"D-Do Kyungs Soo, kau bisa memanggi ku Kyungsoo saja Chanyeol-sii" gugup Kyungsoo.

"Jadi nama mu Kyungsoo baiklah kalau begitu, nama ku Park Chanyeol dan jangan memanggil terlalu formal seperti tadi panggil saja nama ku Chanyeol" Chanyeol yang berjabat tangan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah Chanyeol" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku mohon bantuan dari mu Kyungsoo" ucap Chanyeol.

"Hah, aku tidak mengerti maksud mu?" tanya Kyungoo.

"Akan aku ceritakan" ujar Chanyeol.

Disisi lain Baekhyun masih mempersiapkan peralatan yang di butuhkan Baekhyun sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun kalau pergi kemana-mana Baekhyun mersiapkan seperti tissu kalau di perlukan saputangan lah apalah seperti barang yang tidak penting karena eomma Baekhyun lah Baekhyun seperti ini eomma Baekhyun sangat menghawatirkan anak perempuan semata wayangnya itu.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo lama sekali? Apa dia di marahi oleh si tiang listrik berjalan itu karena menyuruhnya bersiap-siap" kesal Baekhyun.

"Dia suka sekali memarahi orang dan lagi sifat juteknya itu aku benci sekali terhadapnya, apa aku susul saja ya Kyungsoo kebawah" Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya belum sampai Baekhyun membuka pintu ternyata seseorang sedang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"CKLEK"

"Kyungsoo.." kejut Baekhyun.

"Wae...kau kenapa Baekhyun kenapa terkejut seperti itu kepada ku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, apa yang di lakukan tiang listrik itu kepada mu" Baekhyun sambil memegangi tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu, seperti aku sedang di jahati saja" Kyungsoo yang bingung terhadap Baekhyun.

"Huuufftt syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, habis kau lama sekali di bawah aku takut si tiang listrik itu memarahi mu" jelas Baekhyun terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja pemikiran mu, Chanyeol tidak memarahi ku dan dia sedang menunggu kita dibawah" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali apa ada yang kalian bicarakan di belakang ku" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya melihat kaearah Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini suka sekali berpikiran yang tidak-tidak aku dan Chanyeol berkenalan saja tadi dan kenapa aku lama tadi aku mampir dulu ke kamar mandi" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apakah itu benar" Baekhyun yang masih tidak percaya terhadap sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ini, cepat lah Chanyeol sedang menunggu kita di bawah kau tidak mau kan dia marah seperti di kamar mandi tadi" Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya yang ada di tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kajja kita berangkat dan aku masih penasaran kau lama tadi di bawah kalau kau sampai berbohong terhadap ku awas kau Kyungsoo" ancam Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo.

"Iya..Iya kau ini, kajja kita kebawah" Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua pun turun untuk menemui Chanyeol yang sedang menunggu mereka dari tadi di ruang tamu. Terlihat Chanyeol sedang duduk sambil menononton tv di ruang keluarga. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun langsung menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Ya kau kau sudah siap?" tanya Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikan tv.

"Apa kau buta hah, kau tidak lihat aku sudah siap dari tadi" jawab Chanyeol yang masih menghadap tv.

"Ya..aku kan hanya bertanya kenapa menjawab seperti itu" kesal Baekhyun.

"Ya pendek kau tidak lihat sudah sejam aku menunggu kalian berdua dan kalian berdua lama sekali berdandan" Chanyeol langsung berdiri mengahadap Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaan ku sedikit sopan tiang listrik berjalan" ucap Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Cihh..untuk apa hah..dan kau berdandan seperti seorang siput lama sekali apa seperti ini dandan mu untuk sejam mana ada laki-laki yang mau melihat mu, biasa saja" ejek Chanyeol.

"YA KAU JANG..." ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena Kyungsoo.

" PARK CHANYEOL..BYUN BAEKHYUN, BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI UNTUK SESAAT TIDAK BERTENGKAR TELINGA KU SAKIT MENDENGARNYA" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berteriak terhadap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Cahnyeol dan Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo berteriak pun menghentikan pertengkaran mereka, Baekhyun mengerjapkan matan imutnya karena baru pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat sahabatnya berteriak seperti itu terhadapnya dan Chanyeo hanya diam sambil berdiri.

"Bisakah kita berangkat sekarang" ucap santai Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Ya Kyungsoo kenapa kau berteriak telinga ku sakit mendengarnya" kesal Baekhyun terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Habisnya kalian berdua bertengkar tidak bisa berhenti" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Hei kalian berdua cepat lah aku malas mendengar pembahasan kalian" Chanyeol yang sambil berlalu di hadapan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Dasar tiang listrik berjalan" gumam Baekhyun.

"Sudah lah Baekhyun kajja kita berangkat supir mu sudah menunggu di depan" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju mobil mereka.

Merka bertiga pun sampai di sebuah Mall terbesar di Korea. Terlihat Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan wajah kesal karena apa karena Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sangat terlihat akrab dan berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang berjalan dibelakang dengan wajah kesal dan bergumam sendiri. Mereka bertiga pun mampir di sebuah toko Ice Cream.

"Kyungsoo kau suka Ice Cream kan kau suka rasa apa" tanya Chanyeol terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Nde Chanyeol sangat suka, aku suka rasa coklat, Baekhyun juga sangat menyukai Ice Cream dan Baekhyun menyukai rasa Strawberri" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Jadi si pendek ini menyukai Ice Cream juga dia bisa membelinya sendiri Kyungsoo, aku khusus membelikannya untuk mu karena kau mau menjadi teman ku" jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tadi wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu 'apakah secepat itu Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bisa akrab padahal mereka baru bertemu' batin Baekhyun.

"Tapi Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak enak dengan Baekhyun karean melihat wajah Baekhyun menjadi sendu karena perkataan Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo aku bisa membelinya sendiri dan tidak butuh si tiang listrik ini meneraktir ku" kesal Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol.

"Bagus lah kalau begitu kalau kau sadar dan aku tidak perlu susah-susah mengeluarkan uang ku untuk mu" jawab jutek Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang menyuruh mu untuk mengeluarkan uang untuk ku" mara Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Ya kalian berdua, janagan bertengkar di tempat seperti ini apa kalian tidak malu orang melihat kalian seperti orang aneh" Kyungsoo yang melerai pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kajja Kyungsoo kita pergi dan ini Ice Cream Coklat mu" Chanyeol menyerahkan Ice Cream Coklat kepada Kyungsoo dan langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih diam di belakang.

"Dasar namja aneh tiang listrik berjalan, chogiyeo aku pesan Ice Cream rasa strawberri satu" guamam Baekhyun sambil memesan Ice Cream.

Setalah memesan Ice Cream kesukaanya Baekhyun pun langsung menyusul Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyhun melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tertawa dan bercanda dengan pembicaraan mereka namun ada rasa sedikit cemburu pada diri Baekhyun kenapa Chanyeol bisa seakrab itu terhadap Kyungsoo dan lihat wajahnya Chanyeol tertawa lepas terhadap Kyungsoo kenapa terhadap dirinya Chanyeol malah banyak marah dan jutek apalagi wajah dinginnya terhadap Baekhyun. Dia ingin seperti Kyungsoo bisa akrab dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat Chanyeol merangkul Kyungsoo ada persaan sesak di hatinya dan sedikit tidak suka.

"Ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan tiang listrik berjalan itu dan kenapa ada rasa sesak disini dan kenapa aku jadi tidak suka dengan keakraban mereka berdua?" tangan Baekhyun menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sesak entah kenapa.

"Apa yang terjadi pada diri ku?"

**~TBC~**

Minta Riviewnya ya para chinggu yang udah baca ff Author ampe chapter 3

Apa-apa aja yang kurang biar tau ne ff di lanjutin ato ga (,,^-^)9


End file.
